Sweet Ppyong
by Kill-Name
Summary: [Repost, sorry] Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun si otaku jones pun meminta saran kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo agar dia mau dengannya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Baca aja, dijamin gak bakalan nyesel kok *LOL*. {kumpulan ficlet—Jones? Sama Aku Aja! : Series 1} {pairing : ChanBaek-KaiSoo}
"Oh, Juliet. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu."

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Romeo-kun."_

"Ani. Namaku Byun Baekhyun—"

CTAK!

"—WADAUW!" jerit histeris lelaki berkacamata bernama Byun Baekhyun itu karena kepalanya terkena lemparan kaleng minuman dengan keras. Sang pelaku menatapnya datar sembari bersedekap dada.

"Idiot jones," desisnya, "pacaran kok, sama anime."

* * *

 **Jones? Sama Aku Aja! : Series 1  
**

 **Disclaimer :** FF ini milikku, tapi ChanBaek dan KaiSoo oppa saling memiliki nyunyunyu~

 **Warning :** Boys Love, Setting—AU and School-Life, OOC, Typos, Gaul Language/?—heleh sok inggris

.

.

.

* * *

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"Jadi, Baek hyung belum sembuh dari penyakit jonesnya, heh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Idiotaku itu, benar-benar deh!" geramnya.

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "New nickname, eoh? Idiotaku adalah yang terbaik dari sekian banyak julukan yang kau berikan untuk gebetanmu itu," serunya dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Aku heran, kenapa Chanyeol hyung bisa suka sama otaku macam dia sih?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Dirasa Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan panjang dan lebar, Jongin beserta Kyungsoo mengambil jus mereka masing-masing dan bersiap menyeruputnya.

Tapi jawabannya hanya; "Namanya juga cinta."

Ugh, melankolis sekaleeeh~

Mendesah kecewa, kedua insan itu meletakkan kembali jus mereka masing-masing. "Aih, gak seruuu~" ujar Jongin kecewa disusul dengan anggukan lemah dari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Apanya?"

"Itunya lho hyung~"

"Oh, itunya—HEHEHE, yang gede apa yang panjang?"

"Dua-duanya TOP kok—HEHEHE."

Kyungsoo menghentikan percakapan ambigu mereka. "Berhenti, idiot Park dan Kim. Mari kita susun rencana untuk membuat Baekhyun sadar jika—"—menggebrak meja—"—ANIME—"—berdiri di atas meja kantin—"—BUKANLAH SEGALANYAAA~!"

..

..

Krik!

Krik!

Seluruh pandangan mengarah ke Kyungsoo yang berdiri ala Superman dengan sebuah sendok—terdapat bekas nasinya—teracung ke atas.

Chanyeol dan Jongin menepuk jidat lelah.

"He is'nt my friend/He is'nt my boyfriend, please."

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan di kamar Kyungsoo yang serba warna merah darah—karena suka, katanya. Mereka membentuk lingkaran kecil di karpet bergambar usus milik Kyungsoo. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak untuk duduk disana dengan alasan menjijikkan, namun karena kedua dongsaeng kurang ajarnya itu menyuruhnya, maka ia menurutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hubungi Jongdae?" usul Jongin meyakinkan. Ia mengutak-utik ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di tengah-tengah mereka, menghubungi Jongdae dengan mode loudspeaker.

Kyungsoo speechless melihat nama Jongdae yang terpampang di layar ponsel Jongin. "Errr ... Bebek Kotak?" ujarnya tidak yakin. Chanyeol dan Jongin bungkam, menunggu Jongdae dengan sabar.

Menit ketiga ...

Menit kesepuluh ...

Menit ke—

PIP!

 _ **"** **HAI, HAI~ KIM JONGDAE DISIN—"**_

PIP!

Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan cepat. Tunggu, kenapa kesannya seperti ChanChen ya?

"Dia tidak berguna," geramnya, "musnahkan!"

"Tenggelamkan!"

"Bunuh dia!"

"YEAY!" seru mereka bertiga.

Ahh, sepertinya rapat kedua tidak berjalan lancar sama sekali.

.

.

.

Dan untuk seterusnya rapat-untuk-Idiotaku gagal semua.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. "Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang menyatakan perasaanku sendiri. Trims sudah membantuku."

"Hiks, tapi ..." Jongin menyeka ingusnya. "... kami tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Hei, siapa bilang~" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. "Saranmu menggunakan obat perangsang itu akan kugunakan—lain kali—tapi itu berguna, Jong!"

"BENARKAN?! JONGIN GITU LHO~"

Kyungsoo menatap datar keduanya yang sedang bertos ria. "Menjijikkan," gumamnya sarkatis. Tapi kemudian dia berbisik heboh sembari menarik-narik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. "ITU BAEKHYUN!"

Yang diberitahu segera berbalik melihat sang pujaan hati. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika bersitatap dengannya. Tanpa disangka Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Oh, hai Jongin, Kyungsoo," sapa Baekhyun dengan datar—andalannya. "Dan ... Chanyur?"

"Chanyeol, idiot -_-" Kyungsoo sweatdrop mendengarnya. Gimana mau nembak gebetan, kalau si dia saja tidak tahu namamu? Pft.

"Oh ya!" Baekhyun berseru ketika manik kelamnya bersinggungan dengan milik Chanyeol. "Hei, aku mau—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, JADILAH KEKASIHKU!"

..

..

Kedip.

Kedip.

Seluruh murid—minus Baekhyun—menatap tidak percaya ke Chanyeol yang wajahnya terlihat puas seperti sehabis buang hajat.

"H-HEEE?!" teriak mereka serentak.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Leh ugha."

Kali ini Chanyeol ikut berteriak.

"H-HEEE?!"

Celingukan bingung, Sehun yang merasa terlambat berteriak pun menyusul. "H-HEEE?! (2)" teriaknya keras mengundang tawa dari seluruh murid—minus ChanBaek, ofc. Chanyeol masih belum hidup, kawan.

"Ehm, jadi ... apa aku boleh menciummu?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Kyungsoo mendelik dan Jongin menganga lebar. "Astaga hyung, kau agresif seka—"

"It's okay."

"—H-HEEE?!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kedua insan tersebut mundur secara perlahan dan berbisik satu sama lain.

"Lihatlah! Kenapa kita harus membantu Chanyeol hyung mati-matian jika Baekhyun hyung langsung menerimanya?" bisik Jongin tidak terima.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah," bisiknya balik.

Kegiatan bisik-bisik-berhadiah mereka terhenti karena mendengar Chanyeol bertanya; "Besok kencan yuk?"

"Boleh."

"Gimana kalau enaena ajah?"

"Boleh—siapin kondom yaps."

 _'... memangnya kau perempuan?!'_ batin Jongin dan Kyungsoo nelangsa mendengarnya.

"Ehm—pakai sex toys?"

"Yang mana? Kalau vibrator sih, aku punya."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku bawa—"

"BERHENTI, BERHENTI, BERHENTIII!"

Keduanya yang terlibat percakapan-tidak-penting serentak menoleh ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah padam. Bahunya naik-turun kehabisan napas karena pembicaraan vulgar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jika diteruskan, FF ini akan berating 19+, idiot!" bentak Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata yang melotot lucu.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak terima. "Gak papa 'kan? Toh, kita cuma bilang—"

"HIYAT! JURUS SENSOR KPI!"

"—tiit—dan—tiit—YA! KENAPA OMONGANKU DISENSOR, EOH?!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia berjalan cepat hendak menuju Kyungsoo namun ditahan oleh Jongin.

Ia berteriak dengan susah payah karena menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang terus memberontak. "AKHIRI CERITANYA, KYUNG!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap kamera di sebelah kirinya. Menggunakan pensilnya sebagai mikrofon dadakan, ia mulai menutup cerita. "Hai, disini Do Kyungsoo. Dengan ini saya menyatakan akan mengakhiri cerita ini. Annyeong—UGH!"

Jongin menjerit histeris melihat Kyungsoo yang jatuh tersungkur secara mengenaskan dengan benjolan di atas kepalanya. "GYAAA, KYUNG! HEI, CHANYEOL HYUNG! KENDALIKAN KEKASIHMU—DI MANA DIAAA?!"

Di belakang Jongin, Baekhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia menginjak tubuh Chanyeol yang terdapat benjolan di kepalanya seperti Kyungsoo sebagai pijakan—sejak kapan dia juga menjadi korban?

"Rasakan!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **[k/n]**

MAAF, INI AKU REPOST KARENA SUATU HAL. KARENA MERASA SEKALIAN(?), EDIT CERITA DIKIT DEH. AKU BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF~ :((

Ngomong-ngomong ... ini ... kenapa ratingnya kayak M yah? -_-"

Em, gak tau ya mau lanjut kapan lagi. Aku orangnya sibuh *jiah* dan besok Minggu ada latihan drama, 'kan kampret ;-;

Tanpa banyak bacot, berminat untuk review?—yang udah review, ngefav dan ngefoll cerita ini, monggo diulangi(?) lagi ... TERIMA KASIH YA~ :*

SEE YAAA~


End file.
